Night Moves
by Onora
Summary: Kristoff arrives home early to surprise Anna.


Kristoff eased the door open, grateful it didn't creak. His eyes adjusted to the dim light from the dying fire. He slipped in and closed the door, careful not to pop the lock shut. Beneath the covers, piled atop the bed he could just make out an Anna's shaped lump.

He couldn't stop the goofy smile spreading over his face. All day he'd been unable to think about anything but getting home to surprise his wife. _His wife._ The smile grew wider at the thought. Six months since the grand wedding and he still couldn't believe they were married. His thumb rubbed over the gold band on his finger just to reassure himself it was real.

Careful not the stump his bare toes on the bed frame he moved to the far side of the bed. Along the way he stripped off his clothes, tossing them to a far corner. He raised the blankets and slipped onto the bed. "Hey, feisty pants." He whispered, placing a hand on the lump, it didn't move. Chuckling under his breath, he scooted closer, slipping a hand under the blankets.

There was a little disappointment when his hand came to rest on nightgown fabric. As of late Anna had taken to sleeping in the nude, they both had, course she hadn't known he would be returning early. He pressed in closer to her.

"You chilly?"

She mumbled something, before snuggling deeper into her blanket cocoon. He chuckled, slipping in closer to press flush against her back. His hand glided up her ribs, till it brushed the underside of her breast. "I could warm you up." He leaned in cupping her breast with a gentle squeeze.

A sharp elbow struck his gut, taking his breath away. His brain struggled to pair the pain with the high pitched squeal that echoed through the room, as a blur of arms and legs tumbled from the bed. With a thud the woman landed on the floor, sprawled on her stomach, blond locks covering her face.

Kristoff frowned at the blond hair, that wasn't right.

The door flew open as Anna charged in. Cookies dropped from her hand to shatter on the floor. "Elsa?"

Kristoff's eyes grew wide at the little red hair standing in the doorway. "Anna? But I thought…" He looked to the woman who was struggling to climb to her feet. Her normally pale face was blood red and her breath came in short, hard gasps. Blue magic glowed over her clenched fists.

"Elsa…?" He whispered as he stared at his impending death. "I am so sorry." His breath came in a small cloud as the room's temperature continued to drop.

"What is going on?" Anna demanded.

Kristoff raised his hands to shield himself, before grabbing the fallen sheet to cover himself. He didn't take his eyes from the enraged woman. "It was an accident. Please don't kill me."

Elsa took a step toward him.

He slid back, dragging the bedding with him.

"An accident?" She hissed. Ice crackled at her bare feet.

He reached the edge of the bed, nearly toppling off. "Elsa, I swear, I thought you were Anna. I'm really, really sorry."

"Elsa, calm down." Anna eased between them with raised hands, shielding her husband. "What happened?"

"His hand grabbed my… and he pressed against me…he touched my…!" She threw up her hands with a flustered growl, causing a small snow shower to rain down.

Anna spun to face the cowering man. "You groped my sister?"

"It was dark. I thought it was you."

"You grabbed my…" The words faded as her hand covered her breast.

Anna eyebrows rose as she looked to her husband. "Kristoff."

"I swear it was an accident. Elsa, I would never do that, especially not to you. You're my sister for crying out loud. I am so sorry."

Anna placed a hand on her sister's arm, trying not to flinch at the cold air radiating off of her. "Elsa, it was an accident. " She tucked an strand of imagined hair behind her ear with a nervous chuckle. "I mean come on, you know Kristoff wouldn't do that on purpose."

"It's not funny." She glared at her giggling sibling.

"Actually, sis, it kinda is."

Elsa looked from her sister to the man, who at the moment looked like he was trying to figure out how to crawl through the floor. She straightened and tugged down her nightgown. With a flick of her hand she brushed back her hair, trying to gain some dignity. From the front of the bed she grabbed her robe and pulled it on. "Fine. Accidents happen." She turned to walk away.

Anna stepped into her path. "Elsa, we love you." She hugged the flustered woman, she stood ramrod straight. "Hey, are you okay?"

Elsa relented just a little. "I will be." She patted her sister's back.

"Kristoff," She turned to him and he sank back. Her eyes were dark and she spoke in clipped tones. "I forgive you."

"Thanks?" He remained at the far edge of the bed.

"It's late." She tied off the robe belt. "I'm going to bed, in my own bed, alone." At the door she turned to look at the couple. "We will _never_ speak of this again."

Anna made a locking motion over her lips.

"No, never." Kristoff agreed, a hand covering his heart.

"Very well. Goodnight." The door closed behind her with a sharp crack.

They called goodnight after her.

Once she was gone Anna began to giggle. She covered her mouth but it only grew louder.

"It's not funny, Anna. She could have turned me into a garden statue." As the fear began to wear off a nervous chuckle slipped from his lips.

"She wouldn't do that." Anna waved him off as she climbed onto the bed.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"She'll be fine by morning, though you might want to keep your distance for a day or two." She snuggled into him. "Now, why don't you show me _exactly_ what you did."

Kristoff smiled. "Well, it started with me climbing into bed." He pulled the covers up and over them.


End file.
